swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Fiore
Kyle Fiore is the third daughter of the the Y'Sadian King Elias Fiore and his wife Leentje Fiore. Born as a half Y'Sadian and half Human, Kyle is displays the usual features of her race such as glowing red eyes while she was born with a set of white wings, she cut them off at the age of seven. Unaware of her true origins until only recently, she grew up as Kyle St. Albans in the local orphanage and when old enough, began her training as a Sith. Exactly two people in the girl's existance had earned her trust and are safe from her hate: her Aunt and Master Neav Revata and Koran St. Albans with whom Kyle has been in love for the most part of her life. Origins Kyle is a member of th Y'Sadian royality and the Fiore family. This isn't something she's known her entire life and she still doesn't accept it. She considers herself a Sith first and formost. She shows a lot of attidude, especially to her twin sister whom she actually does hate for being given the better life while she was denied it. Even though her parents keep insisting, Kyle still doesn't believe that they had no idea that there were two girls born that night. She's been given lessons similiar to the ones Aara grew up to, to start acting like a Princess but she denies them most of the time. Testimony '' '"Ah, yes, Kyle. I remember her. I was actually the one to find her in front of the orphinage one cold night. She was just left there, covered in a blanket. But it was sure right there she was Y'Sadian. The red eyes, the sharp teeth, the wings in development. I was sure. It such a sad thing for someone to do what they did but I liked to think that her parents did it for the best, perhaps because they couldn't afford for her.'' Well, from the very beginning she was very different from the rest of the children. She wasn't very sociable, she tended to be on her own. She'd talk to them, and to us, but she that was very little. But my theory of her parents not being able to provide for her was discarted as soon as her wings begin to develop. Her wings were larger then the rest of the children and I think she even understood why that was. But she did favor animals. They seemed to find her whenever she separated from the group. Quite scary creatures, I'd never seen them so close to people. Yet with her, they were as house trained pets. And there was this one time, oh, I will never forget. A small boy, Petry, who was always trying to be around her was, perhaps annoying her. He kept talking to her, calling her to play with him. But Kyle kept staring into the animal. And the animal was staring back at her. It seemed as if the two were mentally debating. And then the beast attacked the boy. We barely saved him. And the poor child got permenant scars over his face and torzo. Kyle St. Albans left the orphinage upon turning fifteen. She could have stayed until she was was mature enough though she could have stayed there longer if she chose. I don't know what had happened to her after she left the orpinage, expect that she left Y'Sad quickly after that. Hopefully, she has resolved her anger and has found some peace of mind in the following years. She was an incredibly bright child and having been the one to find her, I've always had a special bond towards her, which sadly was never returned. I do hope fo the best for her." Biography The Harsh Light of Day Chosen When the Queen of Y'Sad went into labor for the third time, they couple wasn't aware of the fact that she was about to deliver not one child but instead two. When the first girl was brought into the world, she was taken from the Queen to be cleaned, only to never return as she was in the hands of the Sith Mistress Jezebella Shadana. The newborn was taken away, her birth followed by the birth of her twin sister who would remain with her mother and father, thus given the life they were both meant for. Whether it was by accident or carefully planned, that Jezabella in fact picked up the child with the force sensitivity, a heretic in the eyes of their people. Only time would tell. Orphanage One of the attending women found a small girl at the doorstep and took her in, not knowing anything about the child's origin expect that she was born on the very planet based on the wings, the teeth and the eyes which were a characteristic of Y'Sadian children. The girl would grow up in the same orhanage, specially cherished by the woman that had found her. Slowly, her wings developed, straightened out, her red eyes glowed strongly red. However, despite her strength growing, so was her loneliness. Kyle St. Albans, called this way by the woman that had found her, did not belong there. And she knew this. She didn't know where she belonged but this was not the place she could or would ever call home. She also started to develop a feeling of hate for the other children that liked the orphanage. The truth was, Kyle thought she was better them they were. Most of the children barely had any wings, while hers were little over the size of a medium for a child. She was a very smart child and she learned quickly that it was a ranking proof. And knowing hers were bigger then on most of them made her believe she was better then they were. She tended to play on her own, keep away from them. But while she separated herself from human beings as much as she could, she found that different when animals would come to her. They seemed to be drawn to her for some reason, the meaner they were, the more they wanted to be close to her. And if that wasn't odd enough for her guardians, she wasn't the least bit scared of them. But when other children tried to come close to her, the animals would attack them. One of her patrons would later swear that they once saw her staring intensively into a cat like beast when a boy was trying to her get attention before the animal attacked the child. The system's mistake It was an ordinary day for Kyle, same as any other in all but one thing, when they brought a small boy into the orphanage and woman running it, tried to explain to the children that there was a mix up in name selection. The boy was already named St. Albans when Kyle arrived to them and since they carried the same last name, they were labeled in the system. Kyle was still a small child at the time and she didn't fully understand what it was that she was being told, but Koran, her new brother seemed to understand. The knowledge made them bring Koran live with them in the orphanage and despite having only met, her new big brother became very protective of Kyle. Seeing Red Seventh Birthday It was when Kyle turned seven, or did by the birthday she was given in the orphanage that things changed completely. It was not only the first year she was able to fly with her fully developed wings but also the first time she actually find the courage to try it. So much as it was the happiest day of her life, it was also the worst. The happiness was perhaps too much for the child but still she couldn't stop herself. She began imagining her family. She imagined her mother, have fire red hair and red eyes just like she did, with beautiful white wings, a family, with a kind and loving smile. She imagined her father's face, his forehead like hers. Her parents, in her head, were so beautiful. So perfect and so loving in her mind that when she was called for supper, she lost the thought and was brought back to the really, which upset her a great deal. It was the day Kyle St. Albans discarded her thought that she was better from all the other children based on her wing size. Not just that. Later, in the night, she sneaked out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she cut out her wings. It was long, and incredibly painful but when she was done,s he had white feathers hanging out of her back. When the damage was already done, her patrons did the best to take out the remaining feathers. She was taken to surgery to a small hospital when done, she was left with two small bones reaching out her body. The skin would heal and she would later only be able to see and feel two lumps on her back. It was hard sleeping on the at first but she learned to live with it. Damaged Not much happened in her later time in the orphanage. Kyle learned to live distant from the rest of the children and educated as much as it was possible there, continuing to befriend animals over humans. In time, Koran began to look at her differently and pointing out that while they weren't brother and sister really, they were a family and had to look after each other. He would often tell her it would always be them against the galaxy, that they were soul mates. But as she turned thirteen, she ran away from the orphanage and the planet. Before she left though, she and Koran shared their first kiss together. But after they said their goodbyes, she refused to be on the planet on which she grew up on. So she traveled, stowed away where she good. In her little and skinny form, she hardly stood out. Only the eyes could give away but in time, she learned to keep her eyes hidden from any curious folk. The Old Man It was only a year before she came across a mysterious man. It was actually more sure to say that he came across her. She'd been playing outside of a small tavern with a small animal, watching it, silently making it do tricks when an old man walked up to her and sat beside her. Kyle didn't like that. He sat too close to her. Intensively focusing on the animal, it suddenly jumped to attack the man's face but stopped in mid air when the man raised his hand towards it. The animal remained hovering above the ground for only a second longer before the man twisted his wrist a bit and it fell to the floor - dead. Despite the previous anger of someone taking her space, she found herself fascinated by the man killed the animal she had made a connection to. She might of felt a bit grief for the animal but her amazement was far too strong. He spoke to her shortly, told her she had something. She was special, not unique but special. He also told her she needed to be trained in her specialness to grow, to learn more. He told her where she could find those like her, told her about the Sith. But before he left, he also told her that they were not the only ones, but there were those that blindly followed and believed their duty was to protect. kyle wanted to do with serving and protecting. She hungered for more, for power. She wanted all that he told her about prior to the last knowledge. Never Leave Me Kyle and Koran reunited again as she was fourteen. He was already nineteen years of age and for the first time, she began to really notice him, differently than before. He told her he would join the Sith Order then, without her telling him about the old man she had encountered on her journey. It was Koran who told her what he'd learned, where they could be found. That night, she stole some credits from Koran's pocket and left him a small note that she would meet him on Byss. For her, it was hardly theft just as it wasn't goodbye. He was her Koran, after all. The Sith Order As the red eyed girl arrived to Byss, she was welcomed by a girl whom in her strange nature refused her passage. Instead, the two got into a fight. The girl was strong, a Knight as she made it clear but Kyle was a fighter. She refused to give in, but instead took the test the Sith Knight had put before her. In the end, the woman backed off and told her to find herself a Master, to train her but even more than that for to gain strength as it would be what she would need. Shortly after, Kyle stumbled onto a woman called Neav Deadwood. A Master. The woman's own strength and power intrigued. On the same day, she met the founder of the Order himself, Master Ket Van Derveld. In the end, it would be Neav Deadwood that would be Kyle's Master and who would begin her training in the darkside. I'm Thinking of You All the While And Koran joined her soon enough, his training taken over by Master Jade GlassWalker. It was just weeks into her training, the brunette with her red eyes and scars where arms remained. The two spent their time together again, when neither was training. It wouldn't be long before Kyle wanted to know what came beyond the relationship they had until then. Koran suggested they'd wait a little long, part of him still viewed her as a child. But she pushed and pushed until she got what she wanted. It was more curiosity at the time. Kyle enjoyed the affection Koran gave her, the attention. She enjoyed the fact that he loved her and never hid it. A part of her became obsessed with the feeling. With him, she could almost feel something a little less dark than what she was used to. And Kyle would welcome it for a while with him. Besides, she also learned sex was fun soon enough. Awakening Royal Bloodline Her Master realized something quickly enough though. Something Kyle had never gone to wonder or check. It was years now since she thought about the fact that her wings were larger than the wings other children had, that she came from a more important family that didn't want her. But Neav suspected for a long while. So when the news of the Queen of Y'Sad being sick, she took Kyle to her homeplanet. The child would have protested if it had been anyone else taking her but she knew better than to contradict her own Master. Once on Y'Sad, they were problems considering Neav Deadwood was considered a heretic, despite being the sister of the Queen. But it took a short moment after they laid eyes on Kyle before rushing her to the medical bay. They began to poke her with needles quickly. She still didn't fully understand as her blood was taken and tested, one of the medics declaring it a match. Only later did she learn that her blood had been used to save Leentje Fiore, the Queen of Y'Sad herself. And then, came even the worse truth than that. Her blood saved the Queen before she was her mother. Kyle refused to believe it. Until one of the Princesses was found and brought to the medical bay. Princess Aaralyn Fiore. With her big white wings, her long brown hair and her red eyes. It seemed like she was looking into the mirror at that point. The wings were bigger than she remembered hers though, having grown to full length. It took moments before her anger began to grow like never before. She was the daughter of the King and Queen, the third child in the royal line, twin sister to Aaralyn Fiore. And yet, she'd been discarded, thrown to the streets and left at the orphanage. Kyle never truly hated anyone the way she hated her twin sister at that point. Answers were demanded. Where she'd been, who she was... the royal family truly didn't know of her existence until that moment. Her birthday was listed the night she'd been left at the doorstep of the orphanage, which was truly the night the twins were born. The wings were a far bigger issue. All members of the family had wings, bigger and stronger than others. But before Kyle had even began to explain, Aaralyn described the event. She could pinpoint the exact moment when it had happened. There was a connection between the twin, one that had not been realized until that very moment. All inquires were done swiftly, including what remained of the medical personal present at the birth of the twins. At last, the head doctor confessed the birth of the two, the first one missing and their fear making them admit to only one child being born. They truly didn't know what had happened to the first girl and every inch of the medical bay had been searched that night. Kyle remained on Y'Sad a few months. In that time, the King swiftly rectified her title to Princess, made the necessary changes. She would be hence forth known as Kyle Fiore, her Royal Highness of Y'Sad. Except, nobody asked Kyle what she wanted and before anyone could notice, she ran from the palace. Her Master was long gone by now, 'the heretic banished', as they told her the evening before. Hell Hath No Fury She traveled as far as Corellia on public transport, just as she always did. She was Kyle St. Albans, the lack of wings allowed her to slip all too easily among the crowd. But her anger continued to grow on the way to the planet so by the time she had arrived to the Revata estate, Kyle was in rage. She couldn't stop it. Her Master told her to take in the anger the knowledge gave her. She was a Sith, it would do her good. And someday, both of them would deal with those they hated, the promise was given. It took her a while to settle down her rage, only for her training to continue the following day. Kyle was still hungry for powers that would allow her to punish her twin for the life she had been given. Follow Me or Die Her training wit her Aunt continued, focusing more on her darkside powers. First, the focus on delivering pain, then on further applications of telekinesis. Once the two came together, part of the relationship between them changed. Her Aunt made sure to point out how much she considered her to be like her own daughter which certainly appealed to the girl. Their training routine didn't change however, which was also a good time. During the training session, Kyle learned Force Choke, Force Speed and focused on her element of air. Another curious thing about the day was the fact that the girl heard voices, one particular older female voice guiding her. She told her Aunt about it though it was left at that. His Betrayal After Koran had vanished for a while, he returned to her only to inform her that they were not going to be together. The blow was so hard that Kyle lost control of her powers, her whirlwind enveloping everything around them, shaking them harshly. Such news broke the girl's heart because in her mind, she and Koran would always be together as he had always told her they were soul mates and it would always be them against the galaxy. For her, the news made those promises broken. That night, Kyle heard a voice that keep haunting her in the recent times, telling her that she shouldn't let go of Koran so easily but the only way to do so was to accept his choice. Kyle promised not to harm his Jedi and attend the wedding, as long as Koran promised to never stop loving her. Due to her promise, Kyle attended the wedding of Koran and Tera, seeing Adrianna there as well but remained only for the duration of the ceremony lasted. As she extended her congratulations to her new sister-in-law, Tera caught it wasn't all that sincere. But unlike other people there, Koran knew that it was a really big step for his first love and he was proud of her. Last Day on Byss When an earthquake took place on the planet, Kyle was right above the epicenter, causing her to fall deep among the ruins. Somehow, in hr half-wake state and pain, her leg pierced by a sharp objects, Kyle kept reaching out to Aaralyn, asking for her help. And while nobody knew she was there, her sister heard her and arrived. Alive, but severely injured, Kyle traveled back on The Silver Princess to Y'Sad where she was put under the care of the medical staff. Bring on the Night To be continued... Skills and abilities Force Powers Education '''Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Bocce *High Galactic (basics) *Huttese *Y'Sadian Education *Diplomacy (basics) *History *Horseback riding *Piano lessons (basics) *Piloting *Violin lesson (basics) --- in the very beginning of her first stay in the royal palace of her birth family, Aaralyn took it on herself to tutor her sister in languages, musical lessons, diplomacy and other things, wanting to make up for them being apart for so long and her having the upper hand in education but Kyle didn't quick stick too long around her to actually learn beyond any basics. Personal Posession Weapons Lightsaber Kyle has a lightsaber constructed for her by her first master, with Red Rubat core. Strictly saying, he had made it for himself and used it a long longer then she had even known him but when he was struck down by the Jedi and left to die, Kyle took it with, leaving another one behind as she practiced with the particular one more then the other. Two swords As the Y'Sadian people are strong warriors, most of them have swords by their side. Shortly after her being united to her family, Aaralyn gave her a gift, two matching swords as well as holster for her to place them over her back. She never used them prior to a day of sparring with Aaralyn, they remained in her closet on Byss. Blaster Sometime around her 14th birthday, Koran bought two blasters and gave one of them to Kyle so she could have protection. For a short time, the girl did use it but she was never really the blaster type and after she gained a lightsaber, it was left as a dear gift among her belongings. Other posessions Royal Suite in Y'Sad City Upon meeting her parents and siblings, Kyle stayed in a royal suite of the palace. This later became her room, not too different from Aaralyn's room which is a couple of rooms away from her. Besides the bedrom, it also has a section decorated as a seeting room and a walkthrough closet next to it. On the other side of the room is her bathroom. Kyle isn't like Aaralyn when it comes to order so that part is motly handled by the servants of the palace. She doesn't spend much time there as she's not on Y'Sad too often but when she is, it's mostly in this room unless she's taunting her twin sister. Room on Byss Kyle's room on Byss was simple with basic for one person with a double bed, closet and a small bathroom. She spent most of her time there, with all her personal belongings residing there. It was not just a place to crash but also her rebellion against her family who gave her an entire large suite on Y'Sad. Clothes Just like most things, Kyle's wardrobe was on Byss, including her most common dark outfits which included various pants, tops, shirts, jakets, shoes of various designs, outfits and gowns which she got upon becoming a Princess. ComLink Her communications device always hangs from her belt where her lightsaber is. Aaralyn gave her the comlink two days after discovering of her existance. It has a unique manifacture program, linking it to Aaralyn's own communicator. Roleplaying threads Training * Training Others * Social Threads && Character Development * Faction Threads (&& Takeovers) * Seasonal Threads * Category:Female Category:Character Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Human/Y'Sadian Hybrid Category:Sith Category:Revata Family Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Sith Disciple